


Not Sustainable

by Michdie



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Batboys are definitely brothers, F/M, Metahumans, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Reader is an environmentalist, Romance, Slow Burn, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michdie/pseuds/Michdie
Summary: Damian Wayne wants to win back his father's approval after embarrassing their family name, so he takes on a project working with a non-prophet organization and begins to fall for their representative. She likewise falls for the mysterious Mr. Wayne. However, their relationship  becomes complicated when he learns she is a metahuman.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Making Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Damian Wayne, so I hope I do his character justice. Also, the public knows that Jason is alive, just FYI.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) wants to ask Wayne Industries to back her organization after Lex Corp pulled out.

Damian Wayne didn’t often feel guilty for insulting his family members. Actually he _never_ felt guilty about it. But this time he realized he’d gone too far. It was that idiot, Grayson’s fault.

‘Chat up a girl,’ he said.

‘Really connect with her,’ he said.

‘I promise it won’t go horribly wrong,’ he said.

Well, horribly wrong it went.

Damian glared at the main console in the Batcave, standing behind his father as they watched the latest news report from the _Daily Planet_ as their newest reporter, Michelle Cook, slandered their family name like there was no tomorrow.

“If Bruce Wayne actually cared for his wayward children,” she said, “Then perhaps Dick Grayson would visit for the holidays instead of being filed away in the dangerous city of Blüdhaven where Wayne doesn’t have to worry about him. Perhaps Jason Todd wouldn’t have gone missing a few years back, obviously having mixed with a bad crowd before his return. And I can’t remember the last time _Tim Drake_ showed his face around Gotham. He must be so ashamed of his family that he can’t stand to be around them. Oh! And let’s not forget about Wayne’s heir to his blessed corporation, his youngest son, Damian.” Damian turned away from the screen, crossing his arms as he glared at his feet.

“I don’t know who raised this kid,” she continued, “But I don’t think I’ve met a more self-centered human being on the planet, rivaled only by his playboy father. Well, as they say, like father, like son.”

Damian scoffed. “‘Self-centered’? That’s not what she told me at the party last week,” he spat.

“If this is Gotham’s most influential family,” Cook continued, “Then I can see why this city has so many problems.”

Bruce sighed and turned the news off. “Don’t worry, Damian,” he said, “This will blow over soon once they find another poor soul to report on.”

Damian scoffed again and muttered something under his breath.

“What?”

“I said…It’s my fault. I’m…sorry.”

Bruce’s face remained neutral, but, had he been holding anything, he would’ve dropped it in shock.

Damian continued quietly. “I…I was just angry at what happened with the Riddler last time when we were all on mission together, and I guess I just wanted to vent.” Damian covered his eyes in shame. “I didn’t know she was a reporter, I was just doing what Grayson told me to, talking to women at the party. I…” He sighed and dropped his hands to his side. “I should’ve known she’d use my words against me,” he ended bitterly.

“This happens when you’re famous,” Bruce said, “And, like it or not, you’re going to be experiencing this for the rest of your life.” His face became stern. “However, I do not appreciate you saying such things about your brothers. And _Me_.” If Damian didn’t know any better, he could have sworn he felt the bite of tears in his eyes. “We are a family. Even if you think you’re my only son, I don’t see it that way. I don’t expect the four of you to get along all the time, but I do expect you to treat each other with respect. Now go.” Bruce turned back to the console. “And take Ace with you. He’ll cheer you up.”

Damian dejectedly left the Batcave with his head hung low as Ace followed along close by, looking up at his owner with a cocked head. The walk back to his room seemed longer than usual as Damian thought about what he had done. That was the last time he took advice from Grayson.

It was a party full of beautiful women. Damian loved his father’s parties and was popular with the ladies, but, after devoting his life to being Robin, his flirting skills were lacking a bit. So he took Grayson's (originally unwanted) advice and really tried connecting with a lovely brown haired girl. She asked him what his family was like, and, still angry about what happened with the Riddler, Damian went off on each of his brothers. He never revealed their family secret, but he didn’t mind telling the girl exactly what he thought of each of them. What he didn’t know was that she was a reporter for the _Daily Planet_ , trying to get information on the mysterious Wayne family. And, in Damian’s anger, she hit the Jackpot.

“Father’s disappointed in me,” he muttered to Ace as he stepped into his room and began peeling off layers before collapsing into bed. “And I don’t know how to fix it this time.” Damian furrowed his brow and clenched his jaw. “But I _will_ find a way.”

A fly buzzed through the air and landed in the clutches of a bouquet of little Venus fly traps sitting on a desk. But the occupier of the desk, (Y/N), ignored the pest as it was devoured, hunched over and feverishly typing out a report on the state of the Amazon. If she didn’t finish it by tomorrow morning, those rainforests were done for. She could hear a flurry of activity behind her as people scrambled to and fro, arguing with each other, but she didn’t look up, instead focusing on her report until her boss, Pam, called for everyone’s attention. She bit back a groan and swiveled in her seat to look at her, seeing the florescent lights shining off her vibrant red hair.

“Alright, everyone,” she began solemnly, “I just want to start off by saying that you’ve all been great. Without you, half the parks in Gotham wouldn’t be standing. I can tell each and every one of you cares deeply for the environment, and this organization wouldn’t be anywhere without you. But…” her eyes met the ground. “Our most important backer, Lex Corp, has decided to stop funding the Hedera Organization.”

Gasps flittered throughout the room and (Y/N)’s eyes widened as she went slack-jawed. Hedera was a non-prophet, so without Lex Corp’s donations, they would be done for. Many in the room shouted as such after the revelation.

“They can’t do that!” someone said.

“How will we survive?!”

“It’s that rat, Lex Luthor’s fault!”

“Alright, alright!” Pam shouted, “Everyone calm down! I know this hard to hear, but that’s just the way it is. We’re trying our best to find a new backer from the viable candidates, but I can’t make any promises.”

“What about Queen Industries?”

“Dayton?”

“Maybe Wayne Enterprises?” (Y/N) said. “I mean, they have the cleanest energy of any corporation I’ve ever heard of.”

“Wayne Enterprises might be our best bet,” Pam said with a sigh. “Let’s just hope Bruce cares enough about the environment to put his money where the earth’s lungs are.”

(Y/N) couldn’t tell if that was supposed to be a joke or not. The organization’s current situation wasn’t ideal, but she had faith in the Waynes. After the terrible news report about their family the night before, they would do anything to get back on the public’s good side. Or, at least she hoped.

Robin perched on a stone gargoyle, surveying the scene below him, pushing thoughts of the news story out of his mind. He couldn't think about that right now, instead observing the vines and roots ensnaring the bottom floor of the building of Lex Corp’s Gotham branch (heh, _branch_. He could almost hear Nightwing chuckling). This could be the work of none other than Poison Ivy. Why she targeted Lex Corp, Robin didn’t know. All he knew was that she had to be taken down. He could do it on his own, but Batman preferred him by his side, so by his side Robin would remain. Anything to win back his approval.

“Are you ready?” Batman asked.

“Yeah.”

Batman and Robin secured their face masks over their mouth and nose to keep out Poison Ivy’s harmful toxin and leapt from the roof, grappling to the parking lot below. Batman silently directed Robin to enter discreetly from a window high off the ground, overlooking the lobby, while he quietly entered in from behind.

Robin took out his grappling hook and shot at the roof, feeling the kickback in his shoulder as the hook launched to its destination until latching into place. He pushed the trigger to retract the rope and ran up the side of the building until he reached the window, hooking the rope onto his belt to free his hands. He pulled a small but powerful suction cup from his tool belt and attached it to the window before removing a small pen shaped device from the lining of his sleeve. He clicked the button on the pen and out popped a sharp point of metal, and he used it to score a circle in the window, large enough for his body to fit through. He put the pen away and grabbed the handle of the suction cup, giving the glass a shove with his shoulder. The cut circle gave way and Robin held it away from him, unsticking the suction cup and letting the glass fall to the ground below. He did it all quietly and in a matter of seconds.

Robin swung himself inside the window and looked down at the lobby below him. Or what was left of the lobby anyway. It was hard to see with all the vines trailing from the top of the grand staircase, spilling out into the entrance, choking the water features, and climbing up pillars. He adjusted the specs in his mask to see Poison Ivy’s special toxin billowing around the room like a fog, but he had faith that his father’s tech would protect him.

Robin retracted his grappling hook from the roof and looked to the ceiling, seeing many steel beams in the rafters. He shot his hook to the one of the beams and pulled himself onto it.

“I’m in,” he whispered. “Up in the rafters.”

“ _Good_ ,” Batman said over the comm unit. “ _Make your way to the second floor, but stay out of sight. She must know we’re coming._ ”

“Got it.”

Robin jumped from one steel beam to the next without ever losing his footing or making a sound any louder than a patter. The staircase rose underneath him and he could see the source of all the vines, the stalk of a gigantic plant rooted through the floor, broken tiles and concrete splayed across the greenery. He was lucky this was Lex Corp and not Wayne Industries because that would cost a pretty penny to fix. Not that they didn’t have the cash.

“I see the source,” Robin said. “It looks like some big—” An opening door cut him off and Robin crouched low to the beam. He squinted in the darkness and saw a red-haired woman, dressed entirely in foliage walk into the main hall. Poison Ivy finally decided to show up. “I see her.”

“ _I have eyes on both of you_ ,” Batman said, “ _Wait until she’s under you. Then get the jump on her._ ”

Robin remained motionless, watching Poison Ivy walk around, inspecting her plant as she muttered to herself. She strode casually, touching the leaves and vines with care until she was a few yards away from Robin. She stopped, pulling her ringing phone out of her pocket made of leaves.

“Venus, what is it?” she said into the phone, pausing as the other person answered. “Yes, that’s right…I will…Don’t worry. Lex Corp is going to be sorry for what they did…Yeah. I have to go, but we’ll discuss it tomorrow. Goodbye.”

Poison Ivy stashed away her phone and continued examining her plant, walking directly under Robin’s hiding place. He stood up straight and jumped from the rafters.

Damian sat in the board room of Wayne Tower, watching his father’s presentation diligently. He didn’t bother taking notes since he had a perfect memory, but he refused to let his mind wander, forcing himself to focus if he let his mind stray to the fight with Poison Ivy. Even if she did get away, he wouldn’t let that failure bring him down. After all, he still had to prove himself after that slanderous news story. If he couldn’t make it up to his father on the battlefield, he would make it up to him in the board room.

“So, long story short,” Bruce said with a winning smile, “Good vibes make people happy.” His employees laughed, but Damian did not join in. He knew that his father wanted to portray himself in a certain way in the public eye, but Damian was still getting use to such nonsense. Although he smiled when his father looked his way, to let him know that he was trying. Keeping up appearances was important to his father, so it was important to him, too. They mingled for a while as everyone filtered out of the room. When Damian gathered his coat to leave, Bruce stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Damian,” he said, “A word in my office.”

“Yes, Father.”

They made the walk in silence as he wondered what his father wanted to talk about. Probably not Poison Ivy since they were at work. Damian took a seat in Bruce’s swivel chair as he locked the door, turning and giving the young man an unreadable look. He sat down across from his son.

“I know what you’re doing,” Bruce said, “And you don’t have to.”

Damian blinked. “I don’t have to what?”

Bruce sighed. “You’re still upset about the news story aren’t you?” Damian didn’t break eye-contact as much as he wanted to. “And you’re trying to make it up to me.”

“I was careless, Father,” he said, not bothering to beat around the bush, “I should have known who I was talking to. I need to make it up to you to prove that I’m worthy to be your heir.”

“Why are all of my kids so dramatic?” Bruce asked with a shake of his head. “Especially _you_?”

“Maybe because I was raised by Mister ‘ _I am the night_ ’?” Damian’s voice turned gravely and he pulled the edge of his coat across his face.

Bruce sighed again. “Point taken. Look,” he stood up and came around the desk, crouching to be by Damian’s side. “I was upset about the story at first, but you seem to be more upset then I am. You need to let it go, Damian. You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

Damian looked away, frowning at the desk in front of him. “I always have to prove myself to you,” he muttered.

“No you don’t,” Bruce said with a shake of his head. “I love you no matter what, even if you do embarrass yourself on TV.” He ended with a smile, but Damian’s frown deepened.

“I…love you, too, Father.” He looked him in the eye. “And I _will_ make this right.”

Bruce stood up tiredly. “Alright, fine. You can go home now if you want,” he said, “I still have some business to take care of here.”

“Yes, Father.” Damian left the room and took the elevator to the lobby, needlessly brainstorming ways to win back his father’s trust.

(Y/N) sat in the lobby of Wayne Tower in her most professional outfit, waiting and waiting to meet with the head of sustainability. Pam was originally going to meet with them, but had to take a sick day. As her right hand, (Y/N) went in her place. But so far, things weren’t looking good. The secretary told her the department head was very busy and might not be able to meet with her.

“Ms. (L/N)?” the secretary said. She stood up to meet her. “I’m afraid that Mr. Roberts can’t meet with you today.” Disappointment flooded through (Y/N). “Would you like to reschedule?” She nodded and picked a new day, walking away from the front desk, slowly and somewhat dejectedly.

The ding of the elevator made her look up and she saw a familiar-looking man walk out, about her age but every bit of professional that she wasn’t, his posture carrying dignity and his clothing telling of great riches. He strode through the lobby in no particular hurry, and she gasped lightly as she recalled the news story about the Waynes from the other day. That man was Bruce’s son, Damian. If she could only talk to him, convince him to get his father to back Hedera; then everything would be dandy! (Y/N) steeled herself, preparing to get yelled at by the stranger, and hurriedly approached him.

“Mr. Wayne,” she said, rushing to his side. Damian slowed and turned to look at her, giving her a half-glare that she tried not to shrink under. Instead, she smiled. “Hi, my name is (Y/N) (L/N), from the Hedera Organization for Sustainability, and we are very interested in—”

“You’re looking for my father,” Damian cut her off, resuming his previous pace, “He’s the head of the company.”

“Oh,” she chuckled nervously, trying to match his long gate. “I suppose I don’t need to talk to the head of the company, as nice as that would be. I only wanted to know if Wayne Enterprises would be interested in making a few donations to Hedera every once in a while, and, well, you _are_ the heir to the company,” Damian looked at her again and slowed his pace, “So perhaps you might have an idea if Wayne Industries would be interested?”

“What exactly does your organization do?” he asked with furrowed brows.

She smiled brightly. “Well, we have volunteers participating in wildlife restoration all over the world, preserving natural environments, maintaining ecosystems, and stopping the destructive farming practices in third-world countries. We try our best to keep the habitats of endangered animals thriving.”

“Endangered animals,” Damian muttered, slowing to a stop. He didn’t say anything after that, staring at the space past her shoulder.

“Partnering with Hedera will look very good for your company,” (Y/N) said, “We have always—”

Damian held up a hand, cutting her off once again. She waited for him to speak.

“I would like to know more about your organization,” he said, finally looking at her. “We can meet sometime this week.”

“Oh, I did make an appointment to meet with Mr. Roberts on the seventeenth at three.”

“That’ll work,” he said, “Have a ten minute presentation prepared and we’ll go from there.” He stuck out his hand for her to shake. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. (L/N).” He said so with a small smile that didn’t quite touch his eyes.

Conversely, she beamed, shaking his hand and noting his strong grip. “It was a pleasure meeting you, too, Mr. Wayne,” (Y/N) said. And with that, Damian Wayne left, and she watched him go, grinning like a school girl. Just wait until Pam hears about this.


	2. Impressing the Waynes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gives a presentation at Wayne Tower and goes on a business lunch with Damian.

(Y/N) nervously waited in the lobby of Wayne Tower on the day of her presentation with two of her coworkers, her unnecessary tag-alongs. This was probably the biggest deal anything had ever been in her life, so she made sure to go over her speech (approximately) seventeen thousand times and cursed Pam for not being able to make it in her stead. Even so, Damian Wayne had specifically told _her_ to give the presentation, so here she was.

“Ms. (L/N)?” the secretary said. She stood up. “Right this way.”

(Y/N) followed the secretary into the elevator to the top floor of the building, trying to ignore the weight in the pit of her stomach. The walk to the meeting room seemed to take an eternity though it was only a few minutes, and she was entirely unprepared to walk in and see not just Damian Wayne and the head of sustainability, but the entire board of directors, Dick Grayson, and the Boss Man himself, Bruce Wayne, sitting at the end of the table. She grinned as she entered the room, but inside she was dying. Bruce gave her a cheerful smile, but it did nothing to quell her nerves.

“Welcome, Ms. (L/N),” he said brightly, “Thank you for being here today.”

“Thank you for having us here, Mr. Wayne,” she said, hearing her voice shake and wishing the ground could swallow her up. Introductions were made, but (Y/N) forgot everyone’s name, save for the three men at the other end of the table, as soon as they were said.

“You may begin,” Damian said, and she wondered if he would be frowning like that the entire time.

As (Y/N) went through her presentation, she realized how basic, lifeless, and uninspired her speech was. This multi-billion dollar company had heard so much better, so much grander, and though Bruce Wayne gave her a smile that said she had a fighting chance at winning him over, she was sure that that was just him being nice. Everyone else wore a neutral expression, save for Damian, whose scowl had perspiration prickling on her brow. She quickly looked away each time her eyes landed on his. How poorly was this going if he looked at her like _that_?

At the end of her presentation, she asked if anyone had any questions, praying they’d say no, but unfortunately, they did. And doubly unfortunately, Damian asked most of them. Strangely enough, he inquired only about the wildlife they protected. Though she appreciated that he seemed to care, she silently breathed a sigh of relief when the meeting was over.

The board members chatted a bit with (Y/N) before they cleared out as the Waynes spoke softly to each other at the end of the table. She couldn’t tell what they were saying, but they wore pleasant enough expressions, at least Bruce and Dick anyway. Damian, however, seemed to sport a perpetual frown. Something told her that he would be the one to win over. They stood and made their way to the front of the meeting room, and (Y/N)’s heart quickened in her chest.

“Thank you for your proposal, Ms. (L/N),” Bruce said, shaking her hand, “You’ve given us much to think about.”

“It was my pleasure,” she replied with a smile.

“Nice to meet you,” Dick said with a bright grin, making her wish he was the one she was trying to impress.

“You as well.”

Damian Wayne stepped directly in front of her and she swallowed.

“I appreciate your being able to make it today, Ms. (L/N),” he said, “There’s still more I’d like to speak about. Have you had lunch yet?”

“Uh, no I haven’t,” she said.

“Come with me.” He began to lead (Y/N) and her tagalongs out of the meeting room. “Let’s get some lunch together and discuss things further. Ms. Wallis,” he stopped in front of the secretary outside the board room, gesturing at the tagalongs, “Take these two to the cafeteria; put them on my tab.”

“Yes, Mr. Wayne,” she said standing up. They threw Damian scowls at their exclusion as she led them away. (Y/N) gave them a sympathetic smile as she followed Damian into the elevator.

“How long have you worked for the Hedera Organization?” he asked as they made their way to the bottom floor.

“About five years now,” she said.

“So you’re competent enough in the field?”

“I’d say yes, but there’s always more to learn about our planet.”

“Right,” he said shortly, seemingly unconvinced.

They didn’t say much else to each other on their way out of the building and into the parking garage. (Y/N)’s eyes widened upon seeing his luxury sports car that likely cost more than she had ever spent on anything in her life combined. Damian unlocked it and opened her door for her, taking (Y/N) by surprise.

“Thank you,” she said quietly, stepping inside and expecting patent leather seats that were instead made of cloth. Damian said nothing but walked around to the other side, getting in and starting the engine.

“Where would you like to go?” he said.

“Where ever is fine,” she said with a shrug.

He clicked his tongue. “Very well, then.”

(Y/N) bit her lip. Should she have made a suggestion? Something told her that Damian would’ve been disappointed in her choice no matter what.

They drove down the streets of Gotham as she desperately tried to think of a conversation starter but could not. The only thing she thought of was how rich he must be, but she wasn’t about to say something like that.

“So,” Damian said, taking the pressure off her shoulders, “Your organization cares for animals?”

“Yes, kind of,” (Y/N) said. “We protect their habitats from being torn down or otherwise destroyed.” Damian nodded and she recalled that most of his questions from the meeting were along similar lines. “Do you like animals, Mr. Wayne?”

He smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I do, yes.” She internally breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed he wasn’t totally heartless after all. “I have two dogs named Titus and Ace, my cat, Alfred, that I named after our butler,” she laughed, “and a cow.”

“What’s the cow’s name?”

“Bat-cow,” he said with a grin.

“Bat-cow?”

“Yeah, you know, like Batman.”

“You named your cow after the Batman?” she said with an incredulous grin.

“I was a kid at the time, okay?”

(Y/N) snickered. “That’s kind of cute.”

Damian raised an eyebrow at her. “‘Cute’?”

“Yeah,” she said, “I’m sure lots of kids name their pets after him. I had a hamster when I was little named Hamster-man.”

He smiled. “That _is_ cute.”

“It was a girl hamster though.” That got a small chuckle out of him.

They pulled up to the restaurant, and (Y/N) paled at the exterior of The Ocelot. She’d never heard of the place before but the fact that it had valet parking made her feel immediately out of place. The valet opened her door for her, and she thanked him with a smile as she got out, following Damian inside, and feeling even more out of place than she had in the parking lot as she looked around at the extravagant interior.

“Name please?” the hostess asked, looking (Y/N) up and down critically. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away, inching a bit closer to Damian. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

“Damian Wayne,” he said, looking back at the hostess whose eyes grew wide.

“Mr. Wayne!” she said. “Yes, of course, we—”

“I’d like a private table please,” he said, “I have important business to discuss with my associate.” He gestured to (Y/N).

“Of course,” the hostess said, gathering two menus and leading them into the dining room. “Right this way.” They followed her past the tables full of smartly dressed patrons whom (Y/N) hid from behind Damian as much as she could. The hostess stopped at a table for two, separated from the main dining room by partitions. “Will this be alright, Mr. Wayne?”

“It’s acceptable.”

She nodded and placed the menus on the table before making her retreat. (Y/N) went to pull her chair out, but Damian beat her to it, pushing it in for her as she sat down. She thanked him again for his unexpected kindness. He sat across from her and picked up his menu.

“So, what do you think you’d like?” Damian asked, giving his lunch options an unimpressed look. “Don’t worry about the cost. Everything’s on my tab today.”

“Oh, thank you.” (Y/N) opened her menu and had to force herself to keep her expression neutral, only feeling her eyebrows lift just a tad at the prices. Who in their right mind would pay seven hundred dollars for a steak? “Perhaps the…” She couldn’t pronounce most of the dishes and had to fight the urge to jokingly say ‘chicken tenders.’ “Oh, I don’t know. What about you?”

“I always act like I’m looking at the menu,” he said, “But I get the same thing every time.” (Y/N) smiled. It turned out rich people were just like everybody else. “The vegetarian lobster.”

“Oh,” she looked up at him, “You’re a vegetarian?”

“Yes,” Damian said, pausing to take a drink of water from the glass in front of him, “Ever since I was a child. I decided after rescuing Bat-cow from a slaughterhouse.”

“Wow, that seems like quite a story,” she said with a laugh.

“Mhm,” he said with a nod, “Maybe one day, I’ll even tell it to you.”

As they ate lunch, the cost of which (Y/N) didn’t even want to know, they discussed the terms for the deal between Wayne Enterprises and Hedera, deciding on the amount of each donation and when Hedera would receive it. (Y/N) couldn’t help but wonder where such generosity came from. During her presentation at the meeting, she could’ve sworn that Damian Wayne was so uninterested that he wouldn’t even consider backing the organization. But as they spoke at lunch, he acted as if not backing them was never an option in the first place. She couldn’t fathom what was going on in that head of his, but she was grateful.

“I want to thank you so much for all of this,” (Y/N) as their plates were cleared away. “Please give your Father my thanks on behalf of the company. And Mr. Grayson as well.”

Damian clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes heavily. “Grayson doesn’t even work for the company, so don’t waste your breath on him.”

“No?” (Y/N) asked, “Did your father ask him to be there?”

He scoffed. “No, Grayson was there…for moral support, I suppose. I think he just wanted to annoy me.”

“Well, he was very nice.” (Y/N) smiled but Damian frowned.

“Yeah, most women think that.” She didn’t know how to respond to that, so she said nothing, opting to take a drink instead.

Damian insisted on staying for desert, turning away from business to other random subjects, asking (Y/N) about where she went to college, where she grew up, (and rolling his eyes when she said Metropolis), and if she had any pets. He frowned when she said no and said he could fix that if she liked, but (Y/N) graciously declined the strange offer as her apartment complex didn’t allow pets. Damian said he could fix that too, but again she declined.

They left lunch smiling and talking amicably, which was definitely something she wouldn’t have expected an hour before. He opened her car door once again, taking her back to Wayne Tower so she could meet back up with her disgruntled tagalongs. They bid each other farewell, and he watched her go with a soft expression.

When Damian returned to the manor that afternoon, he immediately headed for the Batcave, intending to do some more research on Poison Ivy. He found Dick there already, training with Tim and narrowly avoiding running into the giant dinosaur in the middle of the area. He ignored them, taking a seat and going through his recent case files, but soon felt a presence behind him.

“So,” Dick said, leaning his hand on the console, “How was lunch?”

“Fine,” Damian said, skimming the files on the computer. “Ms. (L/N) thanks you for being there at the meeting.”

“Hmm. She seems nice.” Dick paused, waiting for Damian to say something, but he continued to stare at the screen. “Do you think you’re interested in her?”

Damian clicked his tongue. “She and I are going to be working closely in the near future,” he said, “Pursuing a relationship with her would be inappropriate.”

Dick laughed. “That’s not what I asked. Do you think she’s pretty?”

Damian sighed. “She’s fine, I suppose? I can set you up with her if you think she’s pretty.” He could recall quite clearly (Y/N) saying how nice Dick was.

“Babs would kill me,” he said with a grin.

“Yes, and you’d deserve it.”

This time, it was Dick’s turn to click his tongue. He ruffled Damian’s hair, pulling away when he swatted at him. “All I’m saying is keep an open mind.”

“Open minds invite infiltration,” he said shortly.

“Well, maybe some infiltration would do you some good,” Dick said, tapping Damian’s temple. He smacked his hand away again.

Damian had no intention of considering a relationship with (Y/N). That would cause a scandal, and he didn’t need that after the horrible news story from the other day. It would only cause problems for them both, and, though he was his father’s son, Damian would refrain from seducing the young woman, no matter how beautiful he thought she was. His reputation depended on it.

…

“Damian! Over here!”

Damian looked over at the sound of his friend’s voice as he walked into the diner, much more humble than the establishment he’d lunched in the day before. He made his way over to Jon Kent and sat down in the booth across from him.

“Hey, Jon,” he said, “How’s it going?”

“Good, good. Classes are meh, but other than that, pretty good.”

“How’s Cathy?”

“She’s great,” Jon said with a smile, “A little tired of all the wedding planning, though. Can I count on you to be my best man?” He shot Damian finger guns.

“Well, I’d be offended if I couldn’t,” he said, crossing his arms with a grin.

“Oh! That reminds me.” Jon leaned on his elbow giving Damian a smirk. “I saw you on the news.”

Damian clicked his tongue. “I never took you to be someone who believed the tabloids, since your dad is a reporter and all,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Besides, I’m already trying to make amends for saying all those things about my…adopted brothers. Honestly why does it even matter? A normal family fighting wouldn’t make the news.”

Jon laughed slowly and shook his head. “Oh, Damian, my sweet summer child.”

He raised an eyebrow at his tone. “Excuse me?”

Jon pulled out his phone and poked at the screen before handing it over to Damian. On the webpage was a picture of him and (Y/N) exiting the restaurant from their business lunch the day before, giving each other a smile. The title of the article read “Playboy Damian Wayne’s Hot New Fling.” He said nothing but pinched the bridge of his nose as he set Jon’s phone on the table in front of them. His friend laughed out loud.

“I can’t win,” he muttered.

“So what’s her name?” Jon asked, excitement threaded in his voice.

“It doesn’t matter. She’s a business partner.”

“Oh, come on, Damian,” Jon said, “Why not just go for it? She seems really pretty and nice.” He then gave him a frown. “Or is she too poor for you?”

Damian scowled. “Who I choose as my partner has nothing to do with wealth,” he said, “It has to do with character and drive.”

“Uh-huh, sure, but,” Jon smirked again, “Good looks play a role, don’t they?”

“Well, yes, I suppose physical attraction is important—”

“So you _are_ attracted to her!” Jon grinned widely.

“No, that’s not what I’m saying,” Damian began, but he let out an exasperated sigh. “Look, it doesn’t matter if she’s pretty or nice and passionate or whatever. It’s—”

“So she’s _passionate_. Tell me more!”

“Could you stop cutting me off?” he snapped.

Jon laughed. “Damian, it’s okay to like a girl.”

Damian sighed again. “It was only a business lunch. _That’s all_.”

“Well,” Jon said with a shrug, “My parents started off as co-workers, and look where they are now.”

“Yeah, now they have an insufferable child.”

“Oh please. You know you love me.”

“Don’t push your luck, Kent.” Damian frowned. “Dick bothered me about this yesterday. I think he just wants nieces and nephews, but I told him that a relationship with (Y/N), the girl in the picture, would be a bad idea.”

“But why?” Jon asked with furrowed brows. “Is she weird or something?”

“No, she’s fine,” Damian said, “But getting into a relationship with someone I work with could lead to a scandal, and that isn’t something I want for myself or for her.”

“You’ve become more selfless in your old age,” Jon said, sipping his soda.

“Yes I know, thanks.”

“But you should still go for it.” Jon grinned.

Damian rolled his eyes. “I already told you—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Jon said with a dismissive wave, “Scandal and all that. But maybe no one will find out.”

“Why are we even having this conversation?” Damian asked, throwing his hands up in exasperation. “I’m not even interested in her.”

“Okay! Alright, fine,” Jon said, raising his hands in appeasement, “I get it, you’re not interested.”

“ _Thank you_.”

Jon grinned wickedly. “But I get to be the best man at _your_ wedding, right?”

Damian groaned and rested his head on the table.

While he and his friend argued, (Y/N) sat in Pam’s office, telling her the big news, and trying to avoid sounding like an over-enthusiastic child to her boss.

“An-and then he said that they’d want some of us to transfer there to work directly with their environmental sustainability program! Isn’t that just the best news?!” she said.

Pam grinned. “Yes, you knocked it out of the park, (Y/N),” she said. “I knew it was a wise choice making you may number two. Oh! And to celebrate your success…” She leaned beneath her desk.

“ _Our_ success,” (Y/N) said.

Pam chuckled and sat up strait, producing a potted Venus Fly Trap. “Here. To add to your collection.”

(Y/N) laughed. “Oh you didn’t have to do that,” she said, accepting the carnivorous plant.

“No, but I wanted to, Venus,” she said, using the nickname she had given her right-hand woman, after the plants she liked to collect. “I don’t think you realize how important you are to what we do here. You know what? How about you and I grab a bite to eat after work? A proper celebration.”

(Y/N) smiled widely. “I’d like that very much.”

“And speaking of a bite to eat…” Pam grinned mischievously, “You’ve been working your magic on Damian Wayne, haven’t you?”

(Y/N) laughed. “My magic?” she said with a raised eyebrow.

“Now, I don’t usually believe the news,” Pam said, pulling out her phone, “But every once in a while, something catches my eye.” She slid her phone across the desk and (Y/N) picked it up, seeing the same article that Jon had shown Damian. She gasped at the title. “You naughty little thing,” Pam snickered. (Y/N) skimmed through the article, face turning redder with every word.

_Damian Wayne has proven before that he is as much like his father in his business life as he is in his personal life. So it comes as a shock to no one to discover that he has himself a new sweetheart, as sources caught them leaving The Ocelot after an intimate lunch. His new honey doesn’t seem to be the stuffy type that we usually see him with, so maybe he has finally found good graces among us common folk. However, common in lifestyle and common in appearance are two completely different things, and, apparently, Wayne only wants the prettiest things from us lesser folk. One must give this girl a hand for climbing so far up the social ladder, but, with looks like those, is she really even trying? Perhaps she’s just after his money, using her pretty face to pay off student loans, and maybe get herself a yacht while she’s at it. I almost feel bad for Wayne, but at the same time, I think I’ll side with her on this one. He’s got plenty of money, so why not share it with the rest of the 99%?_

“I can’t believe this,” (Y/N) breathed. “All we did was have lunch together. A business lunch! They don’t even know who I am!”

“Don’t worry, (Y/N)” Pam said, “Once we integrate into Wayne Enterprises, everyone will realize it was just a misunderstanding.”

“Or that will make it even worse!” she shouted. “People will wonder how we convinced Wayne Enterprises to back us in the first place, and everyone is going to point to me saying I seduced the CEO's son!”

“You’ll have your fifteen minutes of fame,” Pam said calmly, “And then everyone is going to forget about it.”

(Y/N) groaned. “I’m going to be working with this guy, Pam. What am I even going to say to him?”

“Just don’t bring it up.”

She sighed. “Fine. Hopefully he doesn’t either, ‘cause I would probably die if he asked me about it.”

Pam chuckled and shook her head. “Don’t underestimate the value of wooing men. It might just come in handy one of these days.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” (Y/N) said, standing up. She left her boss’s office determined to forget about the article, but nothing that day could take her mind off of it. She’d just hoped it didn’t make things awkward between her and the mysterious Damian Wayne.


End file.
